1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible work tables. Aspects of this invention also relate to L shaped carts.
2. Description of Related Art
Various collapsible work tables are known in the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,260, 4,252,304, D253,212, 6,343,783, 4,415,149, and 4,278,243. However there remains a need for an improved collapsible work table that is simpler to operate, has an improved support structure, is less expensive to manufacture, and/or is more versatile.